<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bites by thatrockchick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622930">Love Bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrockchick/pseuds/thatrockchick'>thatrockchick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrockchick/pseuds/thatrockchick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't easy. Throw music, money, fame, childhood trauma, and addiction into the mix and you've got a recipe for disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Original Character(s), Izzy Stradlin/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck!” I mutter. Another incorrect note. Music is my true passion in life but life in Hollywood isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. My job combined with our complete lack of success has been stressing me out lately and it’s starting to affect my musical abilities in a way that I’m not sure how to handle.  </p><p>“Give yourself a break, Julie. You need one.” My best friend Tiffany places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. </p><p>Tiffany is easily the most important person in my life, she has been for a long time. We met when we were 6 years old and our friendship is still going strong 12 years later. When I had the idea to start a band I knew she'd be more than happy to be in it. Naturally, the next step was to move out to Los Angeles and get an apartment together. That and finding more band members was a piece of cake but since then, everything's been basically stagnant. </p><p>Of course, we knew being an all-girl rock band would be tough. It's 1985 and women aren't exactly taken seriously in most capacities but especially among rockstars. If you're not fucking them, why should they even give you a second thought? It's fucked up but that's just the way things are nowadays. </p><p>I let that discourage me for about a month or two, then I remembered who I am and why I'm doing this. I couldn't give less of a fuck what Gene Simmons or Vince Neil thinks about women or their place in rock music. Madonna didn't get where she is today by giving a fuck about what men thought of her. </p><p>Coming up with a band name was surprisingly difficult, you'd think between four creative individuals we'd figure it out pretty quickly but it took quite some time. We came up with Theodora and knew immediately it was perfect. Theodora was an empress from the Byzantine Empire. She was one of the first empresses to draw attention to women's rights and it felt right to name our band after her.  </p><p>"I'm going out with Victor tonight, so you'll have the place to yourself. Don't have too much fun."</p><p> I could practically see the sarcasm radiating off of Tiffany when she uttered that last part. It's no secret that I don't date. I've just never had the time to go out with anyone. In school, I was always too busy overachieving to acknowledge any romantic feelings. Now, my job and my band keep me occupied.</p><p>That doesn't mean that I don't want to date. I doubt I'd get very far, though. I'm pretty shy around people outside of my bandmates and I'm not exactly the most interesting person on the planet. But I'd say I'm pretty content for the most part. I don't think I should be adding more potential stress to my life right now anyway. </p><p>When Tiffany closes the door, I place my guitar against the wall and plop down on the couch. Being under stress isn't ideal for writing songs, in my experience. Since I don't have any plans, I'm trying to decide if I should watch some television or just go to bed. Considering I have to work tomorrow, sleeping would be the most logical option.</p><p>So of course I opted to watch TV.</p><p>We're all gonna die one day, what's the point? Live a little! Welcome to Julianna's boring life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work is...work. I don't think anyone really enjoys their job, some days are just less shitty than others. I'm stuck with being a waitress until I make it big. Most days it feels like that'll never happen.</p><p>In all fairness, waitressing isn't all bad. I have some cool regulars and the rare but appreciated big tippers. But I have a strange feeling about today. I'm not sure if it's good or bad but I do know that today will be eventful.</p><p>"Hey, Julianna." one of my co-workers, Dylan greeted me as I walked past.</p><p>"Hi." </p><p>I could see that, at least for the time being, things at the restaurant were extremely slow so I started doing some cleaning while I still had the opportunity.</p><p>"American Girl" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers was playing over the sound system when two guys walked in. They clearly weren't regulars and they seemed to be around my age.</p><p>"I fucking love this song!" The brunette on the left exclaimed loudly.</p><p>Ugh, with my luck I'll probably be stuck with these guys while they're here.</p><p>—</p><p>And I was right! Those two guys were complete nightmares. Between the constant flirting and being groped, I don't know how I didn't break someone's jaw. Just part of my job, unfortunately.</p><p>They didn't even leave a tip. Yet they decided to write their numbers on the back of their receipt.</p><p>Definitely going in the trash. Phone numbers don't keep my fucking rent paid. </p><p>The rest of my shift went by fairly quickly. Now I'm off to band practice.</p><p> </p><p>When I got there, my bandmates were talking about god knows what, seemingly finding whatever it was pretty amusing. </p><p>"That's fucking hilarious." Our drummer, Veronica, laughed out.</p><p>"Hey, guys," I said as I sat my guitar case down and began opening it.</p><p>"Did any of you have any luck with the songwriting last night?" Tiffany piped up from the corner.</p><p>When the three of us groaned in unison, Tiffany had her answer.</p><p>"Well, I'd ask you the same question but I have a feeling you were preoccupied last night."</p><p>Tiffany looked taken aback by our lead singer's venom-laced words, but it's not a secret to anyone that Gwen and Tiffany haven't exactly been the best of friends lately, but they usually kept whatever they had to say to themselves so it wouldn't affect the band.</p><p>"You don't always have to be such a bitch, you know that, right?" Tiffany shot back, her words just as spiteful as Gwen's.</p><p>Veronica and I exchanged glances and sighed. This won't end well.</p><p>"You didn't have to fuck my boyfriend like the slut you are, you know that, right?" Gwen's shouted response sounded more hurt than angry, but her words cut deep nonetheless.</p><p>"For the last time. YOU broke up with HIM. He and I got together before I ever met you!"</p><p>Tiffany has a point. Gwen had a habit of breaking things off with Victor over the dumbest things. Victor got tired of it and he happened to bump into Tiffany. A one-night stand turned into a relationship and she met Gwen a few months later.<br/>Tiffany and Gwen were good friends at first. Gwen mentioned that she wanted to be a singer and it just so happened that Tiffany and I were looking for a lead singer. Everything was working out pretty well until about a month ago when Gwen realized who Tiffany was dating.</p><p>Instead of responding, Gwen stormed out of our rehearsal space. So much for our Wednesday band practice.</p><p>Veronica ran a hand through her hair and let out another sigh before getting up and leaving through the door after Gwen.</p><p>"We don't need the whole band here to brainstorm." I sent Tiffany a reassuring smile and picked up my guitar.</p><p>"I think I'm just gonna head home," Tiffany muttered dryly, heading for the door.</p><p>Looks like it's just me today. That's not really a surprise, this is how things have been for the last two weeks and it's becoming more and more stressful as I begin thinking the worst.</p><p>Is this band really going to end over something this petty before we've even been together a full year?</p><p>When it comes to the band, I’ve found that I work best when I have at least one person in the band to bounce ideas off of. It helps the process and it makes our music feel like it was something we all created together instead of just one person. Another plus was combining our strengths. I’m pretty good with lyrics but when it comes to melodies, there’s an abundance of room for improvement. Tiffany isn’t the best at lyrics but she can bust out a melody like it’s nobody’s business.</p><p>Rather than try to come up with something on my own, I go for a walk on Sunset Strip. If inspiration doesn’t strike at some point, at least the fresh air can do me some good. Normally, I wouldn’t even think to walk the strip alone at night, but after the day I’ve had, I’m throwing all caution to the wind. What’s the worst that could happen? I’m not even going to think about answering that question.</p><p>The warm air flowing off of the pacific ocean and into the streets of Los Angeles hit my face as soon as I opened the door to the outside of the building. I’m not particularly in the mood to engage in a conversation with anyone, small talk, or otherwise, so a big part of me is hoping I don’t run into anyone I know or an overly chatty stranger.<br/>When I left, I didn’t have a destination in mind, so I guess I’m going wherever my feet take me. Sometimes I forget that the strip is pretty crowded, even more so at night. It’s only Wednesday so it could be a lot worse, but the traffic surely wasn’t light by any means. So it’s not the best location for an impromptu absent-minded walk. Of course, I go crashing into someone. Classic Julie!</p><p>“Watch where the fuck you’re going, cunt,” the deep voice boomed in annoyance.</p><p> I wonder who pissed in his Cheerios. </p><p>“I’m so sorry!”</p><p>The redhead sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m Axl. Axl Rose.”</p><p>The name sounded familiar, and the face looked familiar too now that I had a good look at it,  but I couldn’t remember where I’d heard that name or seen that name before.</p><p>“Julianna Cohn.”</p><p>“Well...I gotta get goin’, I’m playing the Whiskey with my band tonight. See ya around.”</p><p>He went to leave but stopped mid-turn.</p><p>“Unless you wanted to see us play?”</p><p>I thought about it for a second. I didn’t have any specific plans. Sure I had never met this man in my life, but we were going to a public setting so it couldn’t be that dangerous.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Instead of responding, I began walking. I had only been to the Whiskey a Go-Go once or twice in the time that I’ve been in Hollywood, but if my band wants any chance of being successful, the nightclub scene is our best shot. I made it a point to memorize exactly how to get there from all directions.</p><p>It didn’t hit me until we arrived that he was the lead singer of Guns N’ Roses.</p><p>He definitely seems like the type to name his band after himself.</p><p>Being underage and terrified of having any sort of interaction with the cops, I decided that I wouldn’t try my luck at the bar and find a spot within view of the performance area instead.</p><p>This oughta be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>